


The Sick Day

by calesinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where no one dies and John is just an abusive drunk, Abusive John Winchester, Drunk John, Everyone Is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calesinlove/pseuds/calesinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy catches the stomach flu, so Dean sneaks away from school to take care of him. Because god knows John "drunk" Winchester won't.<br/>Kinda inspired by an anon prompt on Tumblr, but it sorta transformed into angst. Like a lot. OOPS!!!<br/>Prompt: So maybe it'd be cool if you could write something where John is out hunting, but sam is sick from school so Dean has to make sure he's alright and stuff... (not wincest!)<br/>WARNING: John does abuse Dean and Mary. If that is triggering for you, please don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sick Day

Dean had been wary of John Winchester from the moment his mom brought him home. Dean was 5 at the time, but his mom bringing home guys wasn't news. Ever since he'd been little, Mary had been trying to find a suitable father for Dean, but she never found the right one. Dean was always shy, afraid of talking about himself in fear of scaring the men off because he wanted his mom to be happy. And at the end of the day, Mary would ask Dean what he thought of the man he brought home. Dean had liked none of them and Mary broke it off every time. This happened from when he was 3 to when he was 5, then John Winchester came along. Wearing a button up shirt and a pair of jeans, he looked like a stand up guy. He didn't curse, or drink, or smoke. Mary thought he was a good man. 

He barely passed Deans test, but he had brought Dean a Star Trek shirt so Dean said he could stay. They married a few months later, right after they found out Mary was pregnant. This was 4 years ago.

Things had changed since then. 

* * *

 

Sammy had been up all night, throwing up his guts into the white porcelain bowl he sat in front of, taking naps on the small rug on the bathroom floor in between each vomit. Dean had been with him also, periodically getting Sammy water to drink and a blanket to use. Mary and John didn't know this until the morning, Mary being caring when she found them in the the bathroom at 6:00 that morning and understanding whilst John nursed _another_ hangover by opening his 3rd bottle of Jack this week, and it was only Tuesday.  

At first, Mary wanted both boys to stay home, because she knows how Dean gets when Sam is in any kind of distress. When the 6 year old broke his arm from playing with Dean in the huge tree in the front yard, Dean wouldn't leave his side for days, until finally Sam decreed that he could take his bath by himself now because his arm didn't hurt anymore. John had other ideas. 

"The boys need an education. They both cant be missing school just because he puked a little." John said, throwing back the rest of his first whiskey of the day. Dean stood by the doorway, listening to the argument and wondering if he could find a way to 

"Sam is sick! And Dean is just protective of his little brother. Ever since that boy, Azazel, started to tease Sam, Deans been very wary of his welfare. Can you please, just this once, not push me on this? Just one day. Id stay home myself instead if we could afford it. Ever since you took the rent and bought more booze, I've had to work double shifts at the hospital to get that money back." Mary's remark was met with a loud smack and Mary crying out. Dean vaguely heard the thud of her body against the floor and he rushed in, not caring what would happen. 

"Hey!" The 10 year old shouted at his father, who towered over him by a good 3 feet, yelling like John was the same size he was and Dean could take him easily in a fight. "Don't touch my mama!" This was met with another smack and a chuckle, the force of which sent Dean to the floor and Mary crying out once again. While Dean was on the floor, John had managed to grab at the dog leash and wrap it around the boys wrists, effectively chaining him as John pulled him into the living room, tying the loose end to the leg of the couch and throwing the boy to the ground. Mary ran into the living room, clutching at her side, probably from John kicking it as he walked out of the kitchen, and shouted, "John! What the hell are you doing to my son?!"

All John said was, "Punishing him for talking back." and hit her one more time, telling her to get Sam ready for school. Through the tears now streaming down her face, she makes eye contact with Dean, who lay watching. He looks at the fear in her eyes and with a determined look on his face, nods his head, telling her to do as he says and everything will be okay without a single word. She complies, and Dean took his punishment, as he did every time he tried to defend Mary. Sam never received any of his wrath, and for that, Dean was thankful. 

* * *

Mary sends Dean to school and Sam to Uncle Bobbys, telling him to not tell John and Mary will pick him up during her break in between shifts. When she dropped off Dean, she told him to stay at the school unless he got sick as well, in which case to call Bobby and have him take care of you while mamas at work. Dean said okay and reluctantly got out of the car. Halfway through the day, Dean got too antsy and decided to make himself puke in order to take care of his baby brother. 

The liquid soap in the bathroom and 10 minutes in the nurses office, and Dean was outta there. 

"Okay boy, did you really puke, or did ya fake it so you could take care of Sam?" Bobby asked him as they're driving home. 

"Both," he says sheepishly. Bobby simply huffs and keeps on driving. 

* * *

 

By the end of they day, Sam had only puked 4 times, had a bath and was currently napping in the backseat, leaning on Deans shoulder as he slept. Mary looked in the rear-view mirror and thought about how peacefully the day had started. Mary waking up and nearly stepping on Dean as he slept, curled protectively around his baby brother who was already just a head shorter than himself. The smell of vomit had permeated the room and she carefully woke up Dean and carried Sam to the living room, asking Dean for an explanation. After a hilarious sleepy recounting of the nights details, Mary had made them breakfast and they had laughed as Sam made faces at his food. Thats when John had walked in, demanding "Why does my bathroom smell like shit?" everything had gone downhill from there. 

As the blonde woman pulled into the driveway, a puzzled expression crossed her face as she saw the police car out front. 

"Hello Officer. Is there a problem, or anything I can help you with?" Mary asked, worried and a bit scared for her kids. 

 The policeman took in the slightly ragged appearance of this woman. Blonde hair falling in her face, dark circles under her eyes, looking tired. He can see the two small boys in the backseat of her beat up black Impala. The worriedness never left her face, mingling with the fear as she glanced back to her car. And if she lived here, she'd have a reason to be. 

"Are you Mrs. Winchester?" Mary nods, and the man continues. "One John Winchester has just been arrested earlier tonight. Is he related to you?" 

Mary shakes her head, the fear disappearing and replaced with a mixture of confusion and frustration. "Yes, hes my husband. If you could, could tell me what were the circumstances of his arrest?"

The officer almost follows protocol and says no, but the look on her face tell him he has to. "He was in a bar fight and ended murdering a man there with a gun. A Colt?" 

Mary sighs, nodding slowly while pinching the bridge of her nose. "It was his fathers gun. He told me he sold it, because it was too dangerous to have around the kids." 

"Well, he used it tonight. Killed some man named Alistair Crowley. Name ring a bell?" She just shakes her head again. "Okay. Well, If we hear anything, Ill be sure to let you know. Have a good night ma'm." With a nod, the man walked away. 

And Mary's night was just a bit easier. 

* * *

John was charged with 15 years in prison for 1st degree murder and illegal possession of a deadly weapon. Dean asked why he hadn't come home and all Mary said was that he was gone and there was no need to worry. He wouldn't be back and everything would be better. Dean still wondered for a while, but was happy because mama was happy.

After that, he and Sammy grew up pretty normal. Sam didnt remember much about John, and that was a good thing. Dean remembered a lot and sometimes still had nightmares about him, but he got through it, with the help of Mary, Sam, and eventually Cas. 

 

But thats a story for another day. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
